I miss him mother
by cruentus-luna
Summary: Erm..what can i say to not give anything away...err...ok, um it's not as depressing as the tittle suggests DracoHarry fluffyness mostly. Slash. Um...fluffyness?


AN: Oooh, my first story ever! Fun fun.

Warning: slash, slash, slash….pretty pretty slash. Don't think it's pretty? Well then ….go away =P. Harry n Draco together…don't like it? You can go away too . To the people who are left…you rock!

Warning #2: My English sucks; it's not my first language so erm...sorry in advance…I guess.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! BWAHAHAHA! Yea sure. If I did own it, I would totally be writing _fan_fiction wouldn't I? Even though I could be writing the real thing and earning loads and loads of money…C'mon people what the point of writing these anyways?

**I miss him mother…**

****

Draco slowly got up and walked over to his window, his black robes blending into the night sky. His lips moved as they formed the word 'why?' So many things had changed; too many damned things have changed.

A pale hand was raised to rest on the cool glass; he shut his silver-blue eyes as he remembered a day two years before.

**flashback**

Harry carefully dipped his foot into the waters testing its temperature. Suddenly, he was pushed from behind; his yelp was cut short by a loud splash that accompanied him as he ungracefully entered the water, he came back up spitting out the water he had accidentally swallowed as he raised his head to glare at the person who pushed him in.

The culprit was a laughing blonde who was leaning against a tree, Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend. His frown turned into a smirk as he stealthily swam towards the laughing teen. He grabbed Draco's hand and all Draco got to see was the grinning face of his boyfriend before Harry gave Draco's wrist a swift yank sending him flying into the cold waters.

Draco had chased Harry for a good 5 minutes and finally caught his ankle as he was trying to scramble up the banks, Harry was laughing, his green eyes twinkling merrily as he fell down on his back and onto the wet grass with a soft 'thump'. Draco crawled up onto Harry in a predatory manner and lowered his head to nibble on a sensitive spot under Harry's ear. Harry moaned as he twisted his head and captured Draco's lips in a leisurely kiss, he rolled over and was about to deepen the kiss when he felt a couple of drops of water fall onto his neck. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and got up; Draco made a noise of protest. Harry looked up at the darkening sky, "Drake, I think it's going to rain," as soon as the words left his lips, it started pouring. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they started running towards the manor.

**end of flashback**

A small smile spread itself across Draco's face at the memory; he remembered that the next morning he had come down with a pretty bad cold. Harry had been there to take care of him.

**flashback**

"You do realize this _is_ your fault don't you?" Harry said playfully as he kneeled down to place the bowl of soup at Draco's bedside table. Draco attempted a glare but since his headache prevented the motion of turning his head, he settled for an indignant sniff.

Harry handed him the bowl of soup, "here have this, it'll help sooth your throat and clear your head a bit." Draco managed to turn his head to look at Harry and raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'you seriously think I can feed myself?'

"Aww, my poor little Drakey-wakey-poo," said Harry making a freakishly lifelike impression of Pansy. Draco looked at Harry half amused half annoyed, "you really need to get over that," he managed to croak out.

Harry smirked cheekily at him, "never. When I heard her calling you that in the great hall I didn't think I'd ever stop laughing. We're getting off topic, drink your soup."

Draco just gave him another look. Harry sighed, "ok, ok I'll feed you, you big baby." Draco ignored the comment and just smiled triumphantly.

Harry climbed into the bed and carefully lifted Draco up into a sitting position, but instead of propping up pillows he sat Draco in-between his legs and rested Draco's head on his chest **[1]**. He then placed the tray with the bowl of soup on Draco's lap; Harry smiled as leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear, "comfy?" Draco just snuggled more into his chest, Harry chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

They sat like that for a while before Harry finally picked up the spoon and started feeding Draco his soup, well he tried to anyway. "C'mon Draco, cuddling time's over, eating time's now," Harry smiled fondly when he realized his boyfriend was asleep. Harry slowly got up and lay Draco down on what he thought to be a comfortable position. He then picked up the bowl of soup and went down to the kitchen to warm it up for him later.

**Draco's pov **

It's so cold…ow…my head…everything's spinning…hmm maybe I should just knock my head off with something…maybe I should ask Harry to get my wand so I can just blast it off with a spell…hmm Harry…he's so warm…I'm cold…I need Harry…wait where's Harry…Harry?...Harry!...Harry?...Harry's left me?!...I need to find Harry…Harry…Harry's gone…need to find Harry…need Harry…ow…my head hurts even more when I stand up…no, no Harry's more important…Harry…Harry…ow…stupid door…need to find Harry…need to find Harry…Harry couldn't have gone anywhere…he could…he could have been fed up with taking care of me…Harry's gone…no…need to stop Harry…my head hurts…everything hurts…need Harry…so tired…so sleepy…no!...need to find Harry…everything's sore…wait I heard something…Harry?...was that Harry?...Harry!...Harry hasn't gone… found Harry…mmm…Harry's so beautiful….Harry hasn't gone…everything hurts…so tired…so cold…need Harry…ow…knocked something over…never mind…my Harry…so sleepy…love Harry…my Harry…Harry's saying something…mmm…Harry's so warm…so warm…so sleepy…Harry's here…can sleep…Harry won't ever go away…**[2]**

**end of Draco's pov**

Harry jumped when he heard something being knocked over, "what the..?"

"Drake! What are you doing out of bed?" Harry said worriedly as he rushed over to his boyfriend, "you shouldn't be out of bed, what were you thinking? Hun, look your shivering." He then felt Draco go limp in his arms, "Drake? Drake? You ok? See, you shouldn't have got out of bed, you're tired now. I'll go put you back in bed ok?" Draco just shifted a bit in his sleep and made a barely audible purring noise. Harry chuckled quietly as he carried him up the stairs, "you're too cute for your own good."

After Harry put Draco down on the bed he felt an arm being snaked around his waist then felt himself being yanked forcefully back onto it. "Huh?" Harry said as he turned around to see Draco cracking one eye open. "You aren't going anywhere," Draco whispered as he moved his head so it was resting on Harry's chest and promptly went back to sleep.

**end of flashback**

'No, no, I shouldn't be thinking about him, he's gone now, father sent him away…'

**flashback**

It started off as a beautiful day…the sun was shining…and the flowers were at full bloom. Draco and Harry sat in the shade of a big oak tree; Draco's head was resting on Harry's shoulder as they both stared up into the clear blue sky. "Damn," Draco muttered as he saw his father heading towards them, Harry just smiled good naturedly.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Harry said pleasantly, Draco just ignored his father completely.

"Your belongings are packed and waiting for you outside, I expect you to be gone before I come back at six this evening," he said evenly.

It took 2 minutes for the information to sink in, Draco was the first one to regain his senses, he ran up to his father, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "what is this father? You can't just order him out of the house like that!"

His father looked at him coldly, "I can, and I will. At first when you asked for him to stay, I let him because I thought it would end in a few weeks time. It's gone on for too long, I've let this…thing stay in my house for 2 whole years and I've had enough. I have engaged you to your old friend Pansy Parkinson. He has until this evening to get out of my house, and if he isn't out, I will deal with him myself," with that said he shrugged off Draco's hand and swiftly strode back into the manor.

**end of flashback**

Draco balled his hand into a fist and shoved it into his mouth to keep from crying, 'I can't cry…I can't cry…'

**flashback**

Harry got out a knife and carved something onto the coffee table, and put his pocket knife away. Draco looked up from his spot on Harry shoulder and when he saw the carving his eyes started to fill itself with tears. Harry gently held Draco's face in both of his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away Draco's tears, "No, Drake…shhh…don't cry for me…don't cry."

Draco slowly lifted his head up to look at Harry and found that his eyes were also glassy with tears, "…but you're crying too," he whispered as a tear escaped and started running down Harry's cheek. One of Harry's hands left his cheek to touch his own.

"So I am…" he whispered equally as soft. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 6 times. Harry sighed as leaned down to kiss Draco, they sat there kissing passionately, desperately, as tears streamed down both their faces. Their tears merged together into one, only to shatter on the cold unforgiving floor below them. Like both their hearts. Harry reluctantly pulled away, as he got up and picked up his bag. Draco watched him helplessly as Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Promise you won't forget me," Harry whispered and with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, he was gone.

Draco hastily got up and scrambled towards the fireplace, he frantically grabbed at the flames hoping to somehow get Harry back.

It took a few minutes for it to sink in, Harry was really gone. He felt his legs give way and he crumpled onto the floor, his room was then filled with the sounds of his heart wrenching sobs. He forcefully kicked the closest thing to him, "no…Harry…no…goddamn you father…goddamn you."

**end of flashback**

Draco swiped everything off his coffee table and muttered a charm. His lips moved as he traced the words that were slowly appearing on the once smooth surface of his coffee table. 'Harry…' his finger traced the shape of the heart that was etched into the wood, '…loves…' his finger ran over his own name, '…Draco…' his vision was blurred by his tears as he ran his finger over the last few letters, '…forever'. He bit his lip as he tried to choke back his tears, 'I can't cry…I can't…'

He quickly covered the carving when he heard a gasp, "what do you want mother?" Draco said coldly not lifting up his head to meet her eyes. He brushed away his mother's hand on his shoulder, "_what_ do you _want_?"

His mother didn't answer his question just gathered him into her arms.

She didn't know why but at that moment Draco suddenly broke down and cried, "oh gods mother, I miss him…I miss him so much…it's been so long…he's all I think about…all I ever think about…please mother, please, let me see him again...just one more time…one more time. He won't even have to see me…he won't even have to know, I just want to see his smile…see his face…just one more time…before I won't be able to see him…I love him…I love him too much… I see him everywhere mother…I love him so much…I love him too much to forget him…I love him too much to be able to let him go…please mother…please_…_please…just one last time…please…"

Narcissa was left speechless; she had never seen her son cry. "Oh Draco, my poor baby. I can't stand to see you like this anymore." She pushed her son away from her and forced his chin up so he looked her in the eye, "I don't care what your father says, go find him. Just go."

**2 weeks later**

Harry was outside of his new house, watering the flowers. Suddenly his hose stopped working; Harry confused, shook it around for a while then turned around to see what was wrong. He stared at the well polished black shoe that was –at the moment- stepping on his water hose.

"Hello Harry," said a familiar voice, Harry not believing his ears slowly looked up.

"Drake?" Harry whispered unbelievingly…Harry slowly ran his hand through the blonde hair, "oh god, it really is you…it's really you…"

"Yes Harry, it really is me," he tentatively reached over to cup Harry's face with his hands.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming…it feels so real…I can't be dreaming…" Harry whispered leaning into the touch. "If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

Draco held Harry's hand his and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, "no Harry…you're not dreaming…" he whispered, afraid that if he was too loud he would wake up and discover he was dreaming himself, "I've missed you so much…"

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "B-but what about your father? What about Pansy?" Harry held his breath afraid on the answer.

"Screw them," Draco said venomously as he captured Harry's lips in a kiss.

Harry brought his hand up to Draco's face, then pulled it away in shock, "Drake…you're crying...what's wrong Drake? What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy to see you again Harry…so damn happy. Now shut up and kiss me."

And Harry did just that.

Explanations:

**[1] **If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's like a bear-hug-ish type of position. You can feed people like that you know, trust me it's _really_ comfy =).

**[2] **Draco's really sick so he's delusional. And he can't really think straight. So like…yeah…sorry if it seems really strange…

AN: Like it? No like it (meany)? Well like it or no, please review? Please please pretty please? Constructive criticism is a good thing, attacking me is a bad thing . And remember this is my first _ever_ fic so sorry if I screwed everything up…badly L


End file.
